The present invention relates to an arrangement for attaching working implements to various vehicles, such as farm tractors.
With vehicles such as farm tractors, a front loader is mountable on the vehicle body, which is further adapted to have a mower and various other front working implements attached thereto by a three-point linkage connected to the front end of the vehicle body. Since the working implement can be positioned in front of the vehicle body with use of the front three-point linkage, there is the advantage that the driver in his usual position can easily observe the operation of the implement forwardly of the vehicle. Further when mowing grass, for example, the vehicle travels where grass has already been cut down, so that the front linkage assures a greatly improved work efficiency without entailing such a problem that the uncut grass will be trod on by the wheels.
When the front loader and front three-point linkage are mounted on a farm tractor or like vehicle, mount frames must be attached to the vehicle body. Thus it is usual practice to prepare different frames for the front loader and the three-point linkage individually and to replace one frame by the other for the particular implement to be used. The need of the two different mount frames is uneconomical and involves a very cumbersome handling procedure for changing the working implements. Further since the front loader and the front three-point linkage are mounted on the vehicle body at different locations, different mount seats must be provided on the vehicle body separately. This renders the vehicle body complex in construction. Moreover, the front three-point linkage is conventionally mounted on a frame attached to a lower portion of the vehicle body, so that the frame is not usable for protecting the bonnet in the front of the vehicle body. The bonnet is therefore likely to become damaged by some obstacle during operation.